<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not the best honeymoon! by Cocoheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221695">Not the best honeymoon!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart'>Cocoheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Lights, Cleaning, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fun, Gothic, M/M, Multiverse, No Spoilers, Plans For The Future, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Sad, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Slow Burn, Snow, Snowdin (Undertale), Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Therapy, Underfell Frisk (Undertale), in future chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>□■□■□■□<br/>You were always a bit odd...<br/>□<br/>That is, until you fall into the underground and meet a giant happy skeleton that seems to come right out of your dreams! It seems you two were made for eachother.<br/>But he hasnt been happy since his brother went missing, so many years ago.<br/>□<br/>You accidently find his brother, now you must return to Papyrus before it's too late.<br/>This new world is twisted and evil.<br/>■🕸■<br/>Good luck!</p><p>(■This is written as ten scenes with one hundred words in each.■)<br/>(Ch.3 updated!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Royal Guard 01/Royal Guard 02 (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This is new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im on a roll!</p><p>I enjoy this idea so i was bored.</p><p>This is kinda a practice idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You disliked this door. This great purple door was your only way forward, so you opened it anyway.</p><p>Its cold. The snow falls from the cave's roof. You walk ahead. It's quiet, it's nice. The wind hallows, the bitter cold felt good on your skin. You go past a giant walk stick. You think it is a safety hazard and walk ahead, not thinking of it.</p><p> Large wooden pillars with a little wood bridge past them, unpainted. A missing sign flapped in the wind, but it was bolted down. You glance at it. There are no bird calls.<br/>
You feel a quiet sadness here, but also hope.</p><p>You entered a clearing  with a small vender, a lamp and a small sign. It was too far for you to read.</p><p>"Oh hello! Are you lost?" A loud smiling skeleton emerged from the shadows of the trees. He seemed kind.</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p>His name was Papyrus, you found out. He walked you home, talking all the way. You listened to him speak.<br/>
You liked his red scarf, his friendly and outgoing personality.</p><p>He waved at all his friends as you both went along. His life was great. He was happy in the royal guard. You went past a resturant called Grillbys. He was quiet. When it past, he resumed talking about his great life. You worried about him.</p><p>"Here we are!"</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p>His house was a light mocha colour, with glistening christmas light decorations light the place up. Snow and icicles stayed on the roof. It was very clean, all neat and tidy. You say it looks nice. "Why, thank you very much… oh dear! You seem cold!"</p><p>You suddenly realize it yourself. You didnt seem to notice the cold with Papyrus around. </p><p>"Is this a flirt for the great Papyrus?!" His face starts glowing orange. It was like a cackling fire. You like fire.</p><p>"We can flirt when you are warmed up human!"</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□<br/>
He made a teapot just for you. "Poor human! You must be cold from all the snow. I apologize I never said anything sooner." You sip your tea. "What is your name?" You see a small shelf of keys as he asks that.</p><p>You say your name.</p><p>"Thats a lovely name, human. Want to be friends?" He took out his hand. You shake it, nodding at him.<br/>
"See, the great Papyrus knows what a human looks like because I've trained for the royal guard all my life! This house isn't cheap!" He looked into his cup, his smile dropping and his eyes reflective.<br/>
"I like this town. Always have." You dont say anything but glance at the clock. It was almost ten at night and you were tired from the long day. You mention your're sleepy.</p><p>"Right! My boss Undyne will call in the morning. You sleep on the couch." He hopped up, excited. "Wowee! I havent a sleep-over in forever!"</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□<br/>
You couldn't sleep. You turn on the TV and quietly listened to a pink robot chatter on. Its not as interesting as Papyrus's chatter.</p><p>You find your mind drifting off to him as you lazily switch channels.</p><p>"If you see this monster, named Sans Gaster, call 911-234-4545 immediately. If you have any information, call the number on the screen."</p><p>It was the skeleton from the poster again! They cycled through photos of a small kid. Some were older, but they looked fake and estimates. He hasnt been seen for a long while. </p><p>You saw Papyrus, as a gapped tooth smiling kid besides his brother holding a bike. Oh.</p><p>You turn off the tv and look up the steps. That made sense, but it was so dark and sad.</p><p>You make up your mind.</p><p>□---□---□</p><p>You just want to help! You have good detective skills! And they said red hearts have determation, whatever that meant.</p><p>Unfortunately, the door was locked. But you remember the key shelf! So you go back and get all of them.</p><p>None work. Oh well.</p><p>There was always tomorrow.</p><p>□---□---□</p><p>"Human! How was your first night as a guest?"</p><p>Replying with fine and a nice sleep, you wondered where his missing brothers key could be.</p><p>"I must be the greatest host ever!" He pointed his hand towards the roof. "Ill make breakfast immediately! And when we are done, would you like to walk the parameters with me? Waterfall is dangerous! Ill tell you all about it."</p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>He made a great beakfast. Too bad you werent thinking about it. All you thought about was the key.</p><p>"Ready human?" This time when you left, you had a red jacket and a similar scarf to Papyrus's. "Is it okay if we go down a different route today human?"</p><p>You nodded, looking around the town. No one stared, no one either noticed or cared that you existed. You didn't know how to feel about that.</p><p>"Notice the inn and shop? Those are lovely places to visit. The bunnies are kind and I can always give you money to buy something little."</p><p>You were in shock! You tried to fight this, but he insisted. You wanted a job instead. "Maybe the bunnies have something open. You can always ask later."</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>You and Papyrus finally left the small village and that strange talk behind you.</p><p>Looking down the bridge, you felt light headed. You walked ahead, humming. Apparently height wasnt your thing. You suddenly remembered when you were younger it was fine! It was all so weird.</p><p>"Human, is something wrong?" You're quiet, thinking about his brother and the size of this place. You ask wht aren't there more towns?<br/>
"Monsters are a small race." He didn't look into your eyes. "Stay with me human! Do not go up ahead its dangerous here." </p><p>You wanted to laugh, but you got scared instead. He was right, this place was dangerous.</p><p>□---□---□</p><p>As you walked along with Papyrus, you fell down the skating rink. "You'll be okay!" His loud voice echoed and you fell into a snow brink. Your everything hurt amd stung!<br/>
In front of you was a blob of snow. Seeing Papyrus's red scarf blur in the distance, running towards you inspired confidence.</p><p>Hopping up and brushing off your knees, you see something red below you. You back up. A blob of snow with the name Sans in red ink and beside it was snowman Papyrus with abs, you felt worry. Snow wouldn't last that long.<br/>
Did he come down here to make sure it was like this?"</p><p>"Oh. I see you found my brothers and my own hard work." He tried to act aloof. He was annoyed and depressed, you could tell. "This was our place." Quietly, he turned around. We should go. You agreed with him.</p><p>□---□---□</p><p>The rest of the walk took almost early morning. He became his cherry self when the walk went back on, but you were both back at his house.</p><p>He was sketching. "Well human! I'll leave you. I must report to Undyne herself today. Ill run and jog back, so you're not lonely!"</p><p>You nodded eagerly, ready for key hunting you had an idea.</p><p>"Whelp, I'm off! See you good friend!" And left, closing the door. You almost stopped in your tracks, but resumed looking.</p><p>Running into Papyrus's room, you ripped apart his bed. Nothing there. You searched the cabinets. Nope.</p><p>Inside the figures, every single one? Not a blank. You search his closet. Finally! A blue ocean key. Perfect. </p><p>You run over there, excited. You wanted to see what was inside this room.</p><p>You open it. Everything in the room was covered with a cover. Dust covered the room.<br/>
You walked around. Even the bed was covered!</p><p>Something seemed wrong. You turn to a large object, looking at it. You take off the cover. It was a mirror. It had no inscriptions, just dark wood. Your reflection stared back, nothing out of the ordinary. It felt wrong. Putting your hand didnt do anything. It was just cold.</p><p>□---■---□</p><p>Suddenly, the room is dark, bars on the window. Someone mumbling. The room is painted a soft caramel. A giant bed.</p><p>You flinch away. Its the same normal room. Breathing in, you leave the room and lock the door.</p><p>Maybe later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surpise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This didn't go in the direction I thought it would. Also, a giant surprise! Yay!</p><p>Who knew having multiple projects actually helped?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/</p><p>Tumblr is freeTM</p><p> </p><p>My worldbuilding/writing server. Pool is closed but everything else is open.</p><p>https://discord.gg/5HSZKX7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare at the fridge. </p><p>Taking in its features, you notice it is large and has many old crumbling papers on it. One is a horribly drawn picture of a tall stick figure. Another is a well-drawn glowing blue flower surrounded by similar colour dots. It had a dark blue background and said ‘happy gyftmas. I got you a gift!’ but the name was rubbed off. You wonder what gyftmas is.</p><p> There was a picture of kid Papyrus and a human wearing a sweater, shyly smiling at the camera. They had a black and red striped sweater and fabric covering their eyes. More secrets in this town. Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>Walking to the other side, the hidden part of the fridge you see an old newspaper article. It was a finished crossword puzzle, with a message on it. It read “I’m bored with this class. Need help?” It was falling apart. Nothing else here was old, and your host didn't seem to be the one to keep old things.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning human!”<br/>
Surprised, you turn around and see Papyrus walking down the blue stairs. He’s still in his pajama’s, cute lavender pants and shirt with little white bunnies. He was wearing shorts on his head. You had to smile, it was too cut to bear. “I awoke too soon and I forgot you were here! What do you want for breakfast?” you ask for eggs, thinking quickly. “Of course! Good choice.” He nodded and went up the stairs. </p><p>“I’ll change and return!”</p><p>You wondered up the steps after him. The bathroom was to the right, right in between the other two rooms. You make a choice. You wouldn't be scared because of one hallucination! Wouldn't be scared at all…</p><p>Surprise, nothing happened while you were beside the probably cursed room! You step out, refreshed from a shower. You smell eggs being cooked, and you ignore the whispers echoing down the hall.</p><p>Food and being a good guest was all that mattered.</p><p>             □---□---□</p><p>You sat at the kitchen table, quietly eating. Papyrus sat at the other end. He was talking and you listened quietly. “I’m so glad you are here! Making new friends is always a delight. Undynes always saying to be more friendly, but I am quite friendly and honest! I'm sure she is jealous of my good nature.” Finished eating, you stand up and put your dishes away.”Oh! Are you finished already? Did you like it?”</p><p>“Meeting friends is always good! I want you to meet my step brother today. They are great! He owns his own house and works two jobs. Always been a delight, that one. Even as a kid! The village always took care of him. I mentioned them yesterday I know, but I was so shocked by a person and Frisk is… very shy. They know Snowdin and the forest like the back of their hand.” </p><p>You’re surprised with the news, but you keep eating. Then you remember the picture on the fridge, and point to it. “That’s my friend! We basically grew up together. I got them much nicer clothes then the one in the picture of course.”<br/>
“And as I said yesterday, Frisk is very shy of other humans. They are coming over right now. I convinced her. They are non-binary, but she felt like being a female today.”</p><p>“They don’t need me to worry about things for them. Always say I have my own stuff to worry about. Nyeh! Well, I think families need to watch each other's backs!” Standing up, you put your finished breakfast. You really can’t remember anything about a kid, or a human living underground. That’s probably why no one reacted yesterday to a human just walking around with the living skeleton. You snork. There’s a knock at the door.</p><p>“They are here already?! Coming!”</p><p>□---□---□</p><p>Frisk is almost as tall as Papyrus. She wore a thick wool blue sweater and long gray pants. Their hair is brown, thick, fluffy and curly. They seem slightly asian to you, and they have a cloth covering their eyes. “Come in!” His voice is quiet. “Want a seat?”</p><p>“No thank you.” She was quiet, but she had a deep voice. She walked closer to you and held out her hand. You took it. Buzz! A slight shock. You didn't pull your hand away. Frisk just chuckled. “Frisk! What did I say about the pranks! And where did you get a joy buzzer?” </p><p>“In the shed. It was in old stuff.” It felt like she was looking at you. At your soul. You remember the red blob radiating power in your chest. It brought back your confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name? How did you get here?” Her words were slow, but demanding. You didn’t like her attitude.</p><p>“Do you two want anything?”</p><p>Frisk turns away from you and looks at the worried skeleton. “Grillbies.” He cringed, she insisted. “Human time. I didn’t eat either.”</p><p>He mumbled something under his breath. “This time it was an accident. I am taking the day off, remember?”</p><p>“Right! Stay safe you two! I’m not going into that awful place!’ Frisk smiled. “It’s okay.” They turned back at you and gave a shark-like grin. Their teeth were white, shiny like.</p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>You open the door to Grillbys, taking in the scene. It’s a dark bar, smoke rusting up the roof. It was brightened up with lamps and an overhead light. The dark wood made the place seem bigger. Inside, monsters you have never met before sat around tables. Everyone was talking quietly. Some glanced at you and waved. You nod back and walk in. Frisk takes you by the wrist and walks in, leading you to the back.</p><p> The bartender was made of fire, and that lightened the room considerably. No one blinks you, so you don't stare. “Can I have a burger Grillby? And a cup. Thank you.”<br/>
“Who are you?” Your human, then you say your name. You ask who they are. “I live in Snowdin. I even work. Why are you here?” You ask the same thing. Her jaw clicks shut. “Not important. The matter is. We are here now. And Papyrus is my brother. Have you hurt him?” You shake your head. You tap the counter. </p><p>Saying everyone was so kind was strange. You say Papyrus, who seems to have been through some hardships it seems. “What do you know? The missing signs of his brother. He still makes those. This place is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't go to Waterfall. Maybe you’re here. Must be a damn sign. Hm.”</p><p>You ask them if they have been there. “Course. Waterfall is a strange Little place. Not like here at all. Welcome to the rest of your life, unless you do something stupid. Undyne is always around the corner.” She was quiet for a moment. “He invited you to his house. Of course my brother did. Can’t change him. He’s the best.” They eat a fry.</p><p>“So what's the surface like… now?” She bit her lip. You raised an eyebrow. “I’m not blind you know. I see that. You ask if they have ever been to the surface. Their quiet. “Course. I have. Yes. Where else do humans come from?” You mention a mirror. Their fist tightens.</p><p> “I know which mirror you’re talking about. Don’t go near it ever again. Did you touch it? Of course you have. Don’t go into his room ever again. I don’t want bad blood but I’ll kill you if you go back. Papyrus deserves mercy. This whole town does. Behave yourself dammit.” She ate another fry. “Papyrus is a brother to me.”</p><p>You ask Frisk if they met Sans. They were quiet. “I saw him. Before I… Those missing posters are still being made. I support my brother though. Don’t tell him about it. I’ll kill you.”</p><p>You ask why they want him to suffer. “He will charge right in there. I don't want to go back. I escaped this time.” Grillby walked back, asking if Frisk wanted more. “No thank you. I’ll eat to go.” Grillby nodded and walked off again.</p><p> Come on human with a silly name, let's go back and never talk about this ever again.”</p><p>□---□---□</p><p>You were sitting on Papyrus's couch, thinking about the mirror again. You stare at the stairs. Frisks words echoed in your head, replaying constantly. Papyrus’s brother was missing and you felt weak not dealing with this. You fell down a mountain for God's sake! What could be worse than that? Unless Sans is dead. Besides, you wanted to know what that mumbling was about, or what that place was in the first place. You stand up, walking that way. </p><p>The door opens with a loud bang! “Human! I am home from my journey around Snowdin. I went a different path than yesterday. It was very exciting. Oh! How was your talk with Frisk? Was it long and confusing? I hope it wasn't.” You confirm it wasn’t too bad. You learned lots from them, and you thank Papyrus for letting you meet Frisk.</p><p>“I’m glad you feel that way! Now if you excuse me, I must remake the guest room. It’s high time I did that. It used to be Frisks old room. Now it’s just a storage room that I must clean it up. I will let you enjoy yourself in the house.”</p><p>You consider your options. Cleaning sounded fun, so you say you will join him. “Oh, you don’t have to do that, I insist. Stay here and rest.” You walk over, not budging the idea. “Oh. Right. Okay. More hands make lighter work anyway. Let's be off then!” Nyeh heh heh!”</p><p>□---□---□</p><p>The old guestroom was a small cottage shed thing with it’s own kitchen, bathroom, closets and bedroom. The dust was heavy in the air, and you can’t stop coughing.<br/>
is a mess of old dust clogging your lungs, and you can’t stop coughing. Cleaning was easy, as it only took a short amount of time to move some boxes out and dust the living room. “Don’t get rid of the boxes. I am going to have to look through them later."<br/>
Both of you continue to shiny up the room, pulling out boxes and getting rid of small cobwebs. "I thought it would be worse."</p><p>You say that's the case for a lot of things. Eventually, after awhile you were both very tired from cleaning. You had cleaned for five hours straight. "I think it's time to clean up, don't you think?" </p><p>Agreeing, you go to the house and have a shower. It felt good. Going back to the couch, you fall asleep quickly. You don't have a single dream about anything.</p><p>□---□---□</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Waterfall and hiking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very important worldbuilding chapter I wrote very slowly. Hope you enjoy the word blue!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh dear. The road to Waterfall is blocked. We'll detour.<br/>
Human, time to meet the river person!"</p><p> Papyrus turns back to you. “It’s not walking, sadly."</p><p> You peer past the rock that is obscuring your vision and seeing the two heavily armed guards lazily leaning on the cave walls. Blue fog shimmered.</p><p>He began to walk away from the river. “We must go there first!"</p><p>You ask how far he is. “Not far. We have to go back."<br/>
Snow idly falls around them, padding the snow with their footfalls. “How are you?"</p><p>You realize that this Undyne character wants you dead. You frown. Dying was always hard for you. </p><p>Papyrus’s shed is up ahead.</p><p> It’s muted around them, quiet and peacefully chilling. </p><p>“The shed. It was…. nothing but it's an abandoned workshop. I worked there. It's been a long time."</p><p> </p><p>The cold was bothersome. You glance at the house.<br/>
You look away and walk ahead. You ask Papyrus more about this town. </p><p>“All the guard dogs live around here in the house district! Come on, this way!” He turned north. “There's lots of monsters! The underground is small. Give's it community."<br/>
You shuffled closer to him, patting him on the arm.</p><p> “Yeah. Oh!” He pointed up ahead, and you see the slow river and a little hut removed from the town.<br/>
Stained bottles hung from its roof. “They might be in here. Let me check.”</p><p>He went over and knocked on the door. It creaked open. Frisk's annoyed face appeared. </p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning!" Papyrus tells them what's happening.<br/>
In retrospect, that shouldn't  surprise<br/>
you. </p><p>"It's too early! And what will you be doing in Waterfall?"</p><p>"A tour, of course! What else!?"</p><p>Frisk blinked. "Isn't Undyne mad at you?"</p><p>"I am confident there aren't spies! You're safe, Frisk!"</p><p> </p><p>She hums in response. </p><p>"Fine. Still don't trust you. I'll be back."</p><p>The door closed with a click, then opened again.</p><p>Frisks face was hidden in the shadows of a long flowing blue cloak. </p><p> "Don't fall behind!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nyeh heh heh! To the boat!"</p><p>You're too adorable. Stop being cute."</p><p>"Never!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk whistled as they rowed the boat along the river. It got darker, the fog began to settle.Their hums echoed along the banks. </p><p>"Human, can you see glow worms?"</p><p> </p><p>You look up. Hundreds of glow worms shine from the roof.</p><p>"Tra la la~"</p><p> </p><p>The distinct sound of waterfalls and dripping water was relaxing and peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>You dip your hand in the water. "There are sharks. Careful. The water is dry today. Tra la la~"</p><p>Papyrus snorted. "There are no sharks. Or cleric beasts. Whatever those are."</p><p>No one spoke. The glow worms slowly increased as you went along. You think they are beautiful.</p><p>"Up ahead, we are almost here."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent! This'll be fun, human!" </p><p> </p><p>You nod. The boat stops.  Papyrus stood up and stepped off, his excitement filling the room. You started shivering, teeth chattering. That was strange. This place wasn't colder than Snowdin. So why did you feel this way?</p><p>"Come on human! Nyeh heh heh!"</p><p>He went up ahead and you began to follow him, taking in the surroundings.<br/>
"Wait." You turn to look at Frisk.</p><p>"Here, got you a cloak. So you don't die by my brother's boss."<br/>
They pulled out a blue cloak, darker than his own and threw it. You caught it.</p><p>You nod. "Don't die on me."<br/>
You turn and follow Papyrus, who was almost at the tunnel entrance. You fit the cloak on. It was a perfect fit.</p><p>Next stop, Waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>It was colder than Snowdin.</p><p>The new cloak did little to help. "Are you okay?"<br/>
He was worried.  You just shrug. Papyrus hesitates, moving his hand up to his face. </p><p>He just sighs and slips off the red scarf. "This is very important to me. It was a gift."</p><p>You take it, pulling the cloaks hood and wrapping the scarf around your neck. It smelled of cinnamon and you instantly felt warmer.</p><p>"I want to ask. I've been meaning to… you seen a short skeleton? In the ruins? Or a blue sweater anywhere?" You turn to look at him. He was scared. "I don't want this to wreck the tour."</p><p>You shake your head. His face falls. "This to wreck the tour."</p><p>You glare around, on edge from the echoed voice. "Look down."</p><p>You see the softly glowing flower rustling, but there is no wind. You get lower, getting closer. "Whisper something to it."</p><p>"Whisper something to it."</p><p>You think for a moment, then say how great Papyrus is.</p><p>"Papyrus is great."</p><p>"Nyeh heh heh! Thank you! You too!"</p><p>"Thank you human!"</p><p>You want to test this out more. "Today is good. This is good." You stand back up, and you mention the gyftmas card on his fridge. "This looks like the flower on the fridge. What's gyftmas?"</p><p> </p><p>You scoot away from the flower and stand, dusting off.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Gyftmas is a few days when you give people gifts and celebrate happiness. Like… both thanksgiving and Christmas! Perfect analogy!"</p><p>You nod and thank him. You ask what day it is. "Snow month, of course. Oh! Gyftmas started when the deer was pranked into wearing old Christmas decor. He was helped, and people gave gifts to him. It became a thing."</p><p>You both begin walking further, the little fireflies lighting the area. The rivers and waterfalls were heard up ahead.</p><p>Flowers were everywhere, giving the place a soft ethereal light. The air smelled of dirt and damp mud.</p><p>"We will hit the waterfalls soon. I know a good spot. Trust me, no one goes there."</p><p>You walk, just listening to the whispering plants around you.</p><p>"The lake isn't named." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Up ahead, the tunnel opens. Papyrus starts humming quietly. </p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>You peer around the lake. The dark lake was cold looking. When you peer down, you saw lights in the water.</p><p> " Those are just plants. Want to sit down?"</p><p>You walk closer, noticing a dock. Going over, It creaked beneath you. You giggled. Papyrus halfheartedly watched while looking for a good picnic place. </p><p>You lazily watch the lake's surface ripple and listen to the creaking deck below you.</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus sighed, sitting down.<br/>
"The underground is so nice. I wish I could see the sky. Frisk doesn't tell me about the surface. I understand why."</p><p>You walk towards him-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CREAK!<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CRASH!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before you could scream, you hear a buzz in your ear. You open one eye. The skeletons hand was propped up, sweating a bit. "That was scary! You okay?"</p><p>You feel yourself moved to the shore. You look at you hand, see the colour orange all over yourself. He hasn't used magic around you. Not once.</p><p>You put both your feet onto the ground and Papyrus puts his hands down. "I was worried!" </p><p>He came over, concerned. You dust yourself off and nod, confirming that you are just surprised.</p><p>He gives a smile. "I'm glad you're safe." He motions to the blanket. "Now, let's eat."</p><p>You remark that he didn't bring a blanket. "I was wrong! Guess I am over prepared."</p><p>You sat down, and laughed.<br/>
. He follows you. You both admire the lake. "Are you hungry? I made sandwiches."</p><p>You nod at him. You were feeling better already.</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>He takes you on a very long tour of north Waterfall, showing you every interesting nook and cranny.</p><p>"This is the most popular lake." He sweeps his hand at the crowded beach. </p><p>"Oh hey! Papyrus! How have you been?" A black and white upright dog wearing sunglasses shouts.</p><p>He waves back at the dog. "Hey Doggo! Me and my friend here were just hiking." </p><p>"Riverperson? Hiking?" He snorts. </p><p>"Well, good seeing you Doggo, but we must leave soon. Is Undyne around?"</p><p>You look around, seeing an ice cream truck. Deciding you were bored, you walked over. </p><p>"Hello friend! What flavour do you want?"</p><p>You get a chocolate nice cream and another for Papyrus. More for you if he doesn't want it.<br/>
"Sure!" You thank him. Papyrus is still talking to Doggo.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" He stared at the nice cream in your hand. "T-thank you." He takes it. "Do you think we should go?"</p><p>You say you want to leave. "Agreed. Let's go a different route this time."</p><p>You tell him to lead the way, going to the ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>He was walking in front of you, down a well traveled road. You remember Frisks words from earlier and you ask what a cleric beast is.</p><p>"Always thought it was a human myth. She's always making jokes about… what was? Amygdala, bloodlicker, ew, whatever a fish dog is,  Pthu… merian?" </p><p>You put your hand to the red scarf and tell him to stop. You hand it back to him.</p><p>"Thank you. This means a lot."</p><p> </p><p>There was a bright light up ahead, and the tunnel widens into a cave. A small pool and houses on the edge of your vision.<br/>
One is a bright pink, tall and thin, on an angle. </p><p>You keep walking and you see a giant dome structure in the shape of someone's head further down the road. "That's Undyne's house, down the lane."</p><p>The two windows were shaped to be eyes radiated anger. The teeth seemed to be a doorway. You never met any monster that radiates such anger. " We have to meet Frisk." He said</p><p>You traveled through that cave quickly.</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>You made it back to Frisks boat in no time. They weren't here.<br/>
"Don't worry, they always show up. Something about water not allowing them to be late?"</p><p>Her boat was in sight quickly enough.<br/>
He waved to her, and you gently wave as well.</p><p>She docked quickly and you both got on the boat. "That was a fun tour. You missed it Frisk!"</p><p>"Sorry... not really."</p><p>The boat started moving, and you took the clock hood off. It's very relaxing to you.</p><p>You listened to the rushing water and Frisk humming.</p><p>Finally, making it back to Snowdin, cold relief rushes over you. You felt safe.</p><p>"Let's get back home. I'll make dinner for all three of us!"</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p><p> </p><p>You relax on the couch. Papyrus was upstairs and Frisk went home. Shifting your feet, you struggle to get in the right spot.</p><p>Papyrus was sleeping and the guest room wasn't complete.</p><p>You lazily looked at the wall, then the stairs. It was night. You can't sleep.</p><p> </p><p>□---□---□</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd love suggestions! Because I have seven ideas and I need an offical plan.</p><p>https://discord.gg/5HSZKX7</p><p>Chat up on discord and see some memes and cute pets because I'd love pets!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It waits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imagine having proof readers</p><p>And before I leave, here you go!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guest room was cold. Annoyed and frozen, you stand up, looking for extra blankets. Nothing. You sigh. Glancing at the door, you get a jacket. You reason the house is warmer.</p><p>It’s quiet out. Dark snow fell. Inside Papyrus’s house, it’s warm, and you sigh. You glance around, and walk up the stairs. It creaks as you go. The long corridor stretches out, the mirror calling out, looking.</p><p>□---□---□<br/> Whispers in the dark, ancient. </p><p>The room looks the same. It feels different. Your reflection, empty, meaningless. You poke it. </p><p>“Human…?” A coldness on your shoulder, then a dark blackness. He’s in shock. The void swallows you.</p><p> </p><p>■---□---■</p><p>The darkness melts away. It’s the room with the peach walls. The dark window with heavy bars, and the light of the moon stares back. “What… Is… this?” You turn. Behind Papyrus is a wood wardrobe. And a blue light. “Human, what are you? Oh, an echo flower. What's it saying?” The glass around it was cold.</p><p> </p><p>Stomp stomp stomp, angry murming. “We must go!” You point to the window. The bars don’t stop you from opening the window.</p><p>“That bastard! Sans! Wake up! I, the terrible, can’t deal with-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>The door opens.</p><p> </p><p>The room disappears.</p><p> </p><p> The wind screams.</p><p> </p><p>A silver moon lies above.</p><p> </p><p>It waits.</p><p>■---■---■</p><p>You wobble on two legs. “So. Where are we?” He says. You look up, and see how tired Papyrus is. He’s puffing hard.</p><p>So you tell him the truth. About the mission. Around you were cold cobblestone streets and jagged tall buildings.<br/>Mad screams echoed violently through the strange place.</p><p>He looks up. You gently pull on his arm and walk. You tell him more as you go. “Frisk told me they were from the surface… huh…”</p><p>Angry stomps echo. A giant mob appears! They rush towards you, screaming, torches and pitchforks.</p><p>You both start running away from the crowd. Further, further, you go. </p><p>Past the fancy, well made buildings. Ahead, a sharp fence.</p><p>You see Papyrus. And then you don’t.</p><p>He tumbles into a deep abyss, an inky void of nothing. Then-</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>■---■---■</p><p>The barrel is cramped. You’ve had worse.</p><p>When you leave the musty barrel into the crowded abandoned store, you cough. Dust fills the air. Not good for you. Outside the store, it’s quiet, no sounds in sight. But you lost Papyrus. You tear up, but convince yourself to stay calm. No time to panic, you say out loud.</p><p>Determined, you open the old creaking door. It falls from its hinges, and you step away. You glance around. This place looks worse, boarded up windows and everything looks broken.</p><p>You start walking.</p><p>You got a long way to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/</p><p>My special little part of the internet haha</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to ask questions to these characters? Go ahead!</p><p>https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/</p><p> </p><p>Just a themed writing discord lol<br/>https://discord.gg/5HSZKX7</p><p>Please leave a kudos if you want to see what the mirror is hiding. No spoilers!</p><p>.... Unless you want them....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>